Avengers Movie Night
by cicimoore854
Summary: In a world where Tony Stark can actually live in a building with one James Buchanan Barnes without trying to kill him, the Avengers have a movie night and Bucky gets emotional.
1. Ohana Means Family

Movie night usually meant a lot of arguing. With a group as large as the Avengers movies were hard to settle on. So the night that Bucky joined them for the first time it threw them for a loop. When Bruce suggested they catch him up on modern entertainment with movies, a multitude of suggestions were given, ranging from Star Wars (Tony's suggestion, Bucky shot that one down quickly) to Inside Out (Clint loved the movie and typically tried to get the others to join in). It was Natasha who suggested Lilo and Stitch. Silence had followed her suggestion, before a confused yet intrigued James nodded in agreement. "That one sounds good."

The fact it got him to speak was the reason no one put up an argument. And so Tony had FRIDAY play Lilo and Stitch. From the moment Stitch's abilities were listed, Bucky paid sharp attention. He seemed pretty tensed up at some points, although those were typically the points when something new about Stitch was given. However, the further in they got with the movie the less tense he seemed and the more his shoulders sagged. It was during the line "Ohana means family. And family means no one gets left behind." that Steve noticed Bucky was actually crying.

"Buck? What's wrong?"

"He's me, Steve. Stitch is me." Bucky said in a slightly broken voice.

Steve was confused for a moment, before thinking about it and realizing that Bucky was right. He didn't say anything about it though, not until the movie was over. As the credits rolled he looked over at Bucky, who was staring at the screen, not moving at all. It took most of the others a moment before they realized what Bucky was doing. Having not overheard Steve and Bucky's former exchange they were all curious what was happening. And once curiosity hit it was only a matter of seconds before Tony spoke up.

"You're friend alright over there Capsicle?"

Before Steve could respond, Bucky spoke up. "So…..Stitch was an experiment created to cause destruction? And someone came along and taught him how to not be destructive?"

"Yes. Why? Did you not grasp that during the movie?" Tony replied, a slight bit of Stark sass in his tone.

Bucky looked over at Tony, one of the many things he rarely did. "I caught it. I just…happen to be the same way."

It took the entirety of the Avengers, minus Steve who already knew what he meant, a few moments before they realized.

"Fuck. I didn't even realize that when I suggested the movie."

"Shit."

Bruce and Clint's eyes both widened when they realized as well. Bucky was quiet for a moment before speaking up again.

"I've been remembering a lot more things here recently. Including the beginning of when HYDRA took me. It took them almost 20 years to get me to break." His voice was soft, and before anyone could tell him he didn't have to tell them he continued. "I remember falling off the train and passing out. When I came to I had a metal arm and was surrounded by people I knew were the enemy. I tried fighting them, I really did, but they drugged me with something, and each time they would put me in cryo I would wake up sluggish." He turned to Steve slightly. "Kind of like I was when you pulled me from that HYDRA building during the war." He had time to see shock cross Steve's face before he turned to the others again. "There were times I was able to break through the mental conditioning. Most of those were closer to when they first succeeded. They would just wipe my memories and start over again. Over time it began working more efficiently. It was the early 80s when they managed to finally fully succeed without me breaking through the mental conditioning. They managed to break through my morals. It wasn't until Steve came around again that their conditioning broke again." He fell silent, letting everyone process what he had just said.

Before anyone could say or do anything Bucky got up and left, disappearing to his room and leaving behind a group of heroes with a lot to think over.


	2. Brave

After the Lilo and Stitch incident, Bucky began joining the Avengers for movie night more often. It was the seventh movie night that he attended, however, when a Pixar movie marathon night was suggested.

The first movie on the list of movies for that night was Brave. Tony had made the decision as a way to get back at Clint for almost hitting him with an explosive arrow. (Clint claimed it was for the machine about to attack Tony. Tony wasn't buying it.)

They'd gone all out for this movie night, dragging the bean bags into the sitting room, and ordering way too much takeout. Pizza boxes and Chinese food as well as way too much soda to be healthy littered the floors scattered among each member. A pile of blankets sat in the middle of the floor.

It didn't take long for everyone to get settled in their places. It also didn't take long for Clint to get into the movie. He may have told the others he hated it, but he really did enjoy the movie, for more reasons than the archery aspect.

There was a lot of chuckling when Merida's brothers turned into bear cubs, and a few whispered hell yeah's when Merida stood up to her father about the arranged marriage he was attempting to make. Otherwise it was a fairly unreactive response to the movie. Other than the singing that took place amongst the group. (It was actually just Clint and Natasha. They decided beforehand to sing along to annoy the others. It worked.)

So I've decided this is a going to be a multitude of one shots. Pixar Marathon is going to be split into multiple chapters, due to my desire to make sure each movie gets its own spotlight. Some will be short, some will be long, but I have a list now (Thanks to some friends of mine). So I sincerely hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave some movie requests, don't worry about whether or not I already have it on the list. Although I would prefer if it were more well known movies, as it's more likely I'll have seen those and remember the plots to them.


End file.
